The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pear tree named ‘ANP-0131’. My new tree resulted from a planned hybridization program and is a selection from crossing ‘Corella’ (Unpatented) as the seed parent with ‘Doyenne du Comice’ (Unpatented) as the pollen parent.
The cross was made in 1995 at Stoneville, Western Australia and the population of 182 seedlings established at Tatura, Victoria, Australia. The seedling tree of the ‘ANP-0131’ variety was selected in 2001 and planted into a replicated trial on ‘D6’ (unpatented) rootstock and ‘Quince A’ (unpatented) rootstock with ‘Beurre Hardy’ (unpatented) pear as an interstock in 2003 . Additional trees of the seedling selection were planted at Australian Pome Fruit Improvement Program (APFIP) sites in Western Australia, South Australia and Victoria in the same year for regional evaluation. Further asexual propagation by budding and grafting of trial trees in 2009 and 2012 for large scale evaluation trials at Tatura on ‘BP1’ rootstock (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,231) showed that the foregoing characteristics come true to form, are firmly fixed, and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.